WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Windclan... "Featherstar! Featherstar! Shadowclan is attacking!" I yell to the new leader of Windclan, Featherstar. ¶Icewish¶ 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)' I looked up. "Can I fight? I am the leader's apprentice so I should fight!" I growled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) "Windclan, you cowardly prey stealers!" Shouted Moonstar to Featherstar. "Windclan has done no such thing!" Shouted back Featherstar. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw stopped talking to Silverpaw, his enemy/Friend. He looked Moonstar and fluffed up his fur with anger. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "Get off of my you oversized cocroche!" Shouted my brother, Fireheart. "Keep your sharp tounge behind your fangs, snake!" Shouted the Shadowclan warrior. My brother was the medicine cat of Windclan, so he had no training as a warrior. Yes, he was strong, but he did not know how to use that strength. I rushed to his side, knoking the Shadowclan warrior of his feet. The fighting stoped. Every pair of eyes in the clearing watched the two leaders fight dangerousely close to a deep, dark cavern. "Stop fighting! You'll fall into the cavern!" Shouted both of the clans. No leader could survive that fall, It was far to deep. "You two stop fighting." Said the former leader of Windclan Spottedstar. The leaders stoped. "I may be old, but I know the difference between right and wrong. Featherstar, I expect more from my daughter." Said Spottedstar. "Y-Yes mother." Said Featherstar, ashamed. "Moonstar, you call yourself a leader?" You already have one cat dead on your side. If my bones did'nt hurt so bad I would have chased you and your clan's butts back to your territory!" Moonstar just looked down, not daring to look at the old she-cat in the eye. "Shadowclan, we are going home." Said Moonstar as she turned to leave. The Shadowclan cats left the clearing. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw's tail dropped. "Bye." she whispered Gloomly. Gustpaw nodded and whatched his friend leave simpathdicly. She was a great friend, even though she was a Shadowclan cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw! Stop staring at that shadowclan apprentice!" He meowed. He ran into the trees this would be his first time in many times to finally see Daisyleaf. 22:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw followed him. He saw him with Daisyleaf. Gustpaw leaped out of the bushes and pinned the warrior down. "You mouse-brain! I'm telling Featherstar!" He hissed into his face. He ran off to tell featherstar, to fast for the others. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "No gustpaw, wait! I wouldn't met her anymore if you don't tell." (he wasn't suposed to even see daisyleaf cause she is in the nursery so she can't come and meet mudsplash anymore but it's ok) Mudsplash felt his heart beating loudly. Why did Gustpw have to follow him? 22:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw ran faster, but then tripped and fell into a river. It flowed even closer to camp. He swam to the gourse tunnle, and then leaped out of the river, his paws weak. He fell to the ground and growled. He felt so weak! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe spotted Gustpaw. "What's wrong?" Prickl ar:D 22:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw breathed in air. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw?" She meowed more worried now. she spotted mudsplash. "What's with him?" She asked Mudsplash. Prickl ar:D 22:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "i-i don't know..............." He mewed. He couldn't let Gustpaw give away his secret. 23:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw smerked at Mudsplash to tell him it was time for revenge. "He is mates with Daisyleaf!" Gustpaw growled. Blueswip looked suprised. "I'm not joking!" growled Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "he means ivyleaf!" he mewed quickly. he glared at Gustpaw. Why did gustpaw want revenge on him? He had seen gustpaw taking intrest in that silvery pretty shadowclan she-cat! 16:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw hissed and ran off and told Featherstar. "Is this true, gustpaw?" Featherstar asked. Gustpaw nodded. "Well Mudsplash, what do you have to say for yourself? Sheould i kick you out?" Featherstar asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) A cat the size of an apprentice walked into camp... Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar flashed around. "We'll decide your fate later, Mudsplash." she growled. Gustpaw walked to the river with his mentor. "was that true?" she asked him. "Yes, my mentor. I tackled him to!" Gustpaw growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The cat looked at the rest of them. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar walkied over to Mudsplash. "You got one more chance, but if we catch you with Daisyleaf again, your gone!" Featherstar meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The cat was a white/pale tom with firey red eyes. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 22:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Mudsplash gulped. He would get revenge on gustpaw! "Yes featherstar." he stalked off to the warrior`s den. I just want to sleep. Leafster "Hello?" the cat meowed. "Is anyone here?" he meowed again. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 13:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "What do you want, loner?!" Feaherstar asked. Gustpaw looked at the loner. "Mabye he wants a tail kicking!" he growled. Gustpaw flexed his claws. "Oh hush up, you show-off!" hissed Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw Featherstar talking to the loner. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "First of all I'm not a loner" he meowed casually. "Second of all, I have come to join, StarClan have sent me here" he meowed. "Third of all, I don't need a tail kicking from a apprentice who can't beat another apprentice, I saw in the presence of StarClan" he meowed. "You aren't in the position to discourage or mock me" he meowed. "My name, is Glueleaf" he meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 20:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "Yesh! Only Starclan cats who are stupid would send you!" hissed Gustpaw. "If you want to join, you have to learn to respect cats, you too, Gustpaw!" Featherstar growled to the two cats. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "None of StarClan are stupid" he meowed. "I already know how to respect cats" he meowed. "No need to be mean or hostile" he meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Oh! Then your NOT Starcaln!" hissed Gustpaw. "QUIET! Both of you! Or you'll both be apprentices! Now, both say your sorry!" growled Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Glueleaf didn't flinch, nor did he say sorry, "It was a waist of time coming here" he meowed. "I'll go to RiverClan instead, they will have much better luck with their prophacy than" he meowed. "Also, Featherstar, you hav eno reason to prevoke me, for I am more powerful than you in StarClan" he meowed and started walking away. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked at Glueleaf as he left camp. Featherstar and Gustpaw made a mistake, a mistake I am sure they will pay for.... ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 21:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) She watched the stranger leave. There was something about this cat that made her stiffin. Was it his looks? No but the way he talked, his voice it seemed familiar.............................. Kit hood! Prickl ar:D 21:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar and Gustpaw didn't flinch. "We won't even need to pay a mouse-tail! riverclan will be SOOO annoyed!" hissed Gustpaw. He walked away to camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Glueleaf looked back. "You'll be sorry" he meowed a hint of a growl in his voice and walked through the exit. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 20:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to Gustpaw. "Gustpaw! How could you drive away that cat! And sence when did your oppinion matter in a leader's work!" I scolded. ♥Icewish♥ 20:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Every cat could hear Glueleaf's footsteps fade away as he padded to RiverClan. (Does anyone have a free cat I could rp?) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 20:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I walked away from the stunned apprentice. "Hey Mothflight, Waterleaf, and Lightflash, go hunt!" I shouted. (You can chose from one of those cats, Sweetflower) "To bad your not my mentor! You can't tell me what to do!" retorted Gustpaw. "You two both shut up!" hissed Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I payed no attention to the apprentice's smart-remarks. ♥Icewish♥ 23:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly, the deputy, Runningsky, came from the Warriors den to consult Featherstar about Glueleaf. |AniFre 15:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC)AnimeFreakout1239 I was outside of camp late at night. At least seven cats surounded me, pelts covered in shadow. They slashed at me, and I was to weak to doge them. I fell to the ground, life ebbing away. There eyes blazing with merciless fire and claws stained red with blood. A horrible pain coursed throgh my body, then Starclan welcomed me into the night sky. Icy Awesome! 16:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) (My new cat's name is Windfeather) I was sent on a border patrol in the early morning with Nightfern and Stormwind. We found Icebreezes bloody corpse covered in rogue scent. "What should we do about Glueleaf, Featherstar?" Gustpaw heard Runningsky ask Featherstar. |AniFre 21:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) (Gustpaw is MY cat!) Gustpaw snorted. "Nothing. He is some stupid cat!" growled Gustpaw. He flicked his tail aand walked away.---- Featherstar sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm not entirely sure that he is some stupid cat..," said Runningsky to Featherstar, "He seemed serious about what he said. Do you think we should follow him?" |AniFre 01:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Heck no! He's in Riverclan! We'll be ripped to shreds!" hissed Featherstar.---- Gustpaw ate a mouse. He snorted in agreement wtih Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I draged Icebreeze's body back to camp for the death ceremony. "Is anyone going to help me?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 16:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe tugged on Icebreze's body. "She was a good deputy. Runningsky seems to be a good one as well." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 20:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "How'd she die?" asked Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "And sence when did you care about anyone but yourself?" I hissed, still upset that he drove Glueleaf away. Icy Awesome! 20:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "We should put her in the center of camp for her vigil, now. StarClan will want to welcome her as a noble and honorable warrior. I'll help you carry her body," Runningsky says. |AniFre 21:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you, Runningsky," I said. I looked at my sisters corpse. She didn't deserve to die this way. Icy Awesome! 21:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "But still, as Gustpaw asked earlier, do any of you know how she died? It seems as though she was murdered. There are scratches everywhere." I ask, anger and sorrow raging inside me. |AniFre 21:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rogues," I replied. Icy Awesome! 21:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I could feel my fur on the back of my neck start to rise. "Let's try to find them," I suggested, "I'd love to sink my claws into that mange-ridden excuse of a group of cats. They must be mouse-brained to try to mess with us! We could teach them to never try anything with WindClan ever again." |AniFre 21:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I agree, lets go and talk to Spottedstar about this," I sugested. Icy Awesome! 21:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Okay," I said, then started to lead the way. (Isn't the leader Featherstar?) |AniFre 21:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, I get them mixed up sometimes) We entered Featherstar's den. (It's O.K for you to RP Featherstar, her user is inactive) Icy Awesome! 21:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Featherstar, if I may, we need to talk to you about Icebreeze," I said. (Could you please roleplay her? I don't know much about Featherstar's personality.) |AniFre 22:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) She nodded. "This morning, I found Icebreezes body on a morning border patrol. We beleive rogues killed her," I said. "Hey Windfeather, did you cheak the corpse for any scent?" asked Fireheart as he walked into the den. "Of couse I did," I replied. "We come out here and cheak it again," he said. All four of us padded outside. "There's not just rogue sent on here, but Shadowclan scent as well. And here claw's have peices of Vinetail's fur in them," he said. Icy Awesome! 22:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe sat down. Rage filled her belly. She wanted to rip that evil peice of fox-dung apart! Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Let's launch an attack," I said. "No! You you warriors think? It's only Vinetail and mabey one other Shadowclan cat. No reason to attack the whole of Shadowclan. I can talk to Featherpelt at the quarter-moon gathering tomarrow," said Fireheart. Icy Awesome! 22:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I agree with Fireheart. We should think before we act. I say we track the trail they made from where Windfeather found Icebreeze's body," I said. |AniFre 22:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "That will lead us right to the ShadowClan camp. There all the sents will be swirled around. Besides, Moonstar wont like us barging in in the middle of the day." I replied. "Let me give a message to Featherpelt tomorrow night. She can tell Moonstar, and knowing that Moonstar is a good leader, will exile him, or even to our benifit, kill him. Then we can take on those rogues. Do you understand?" said Fireshadow. Icy Awesome! 22:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "You're right, I understand. You know, you are making more deputy-like decisions than I am right now..," I said. |AniFre 22:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm the medicine cat, so you have to listen to me, and she's my sister so you should listen to her too," replied Fireheart. Icy Awesome! 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Okay, sorry, I got carried away," I replied degectedly. |AniFre 22:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "It's O.K, Fireheart will send the message tomarrow," I said Icy Awesome! 23:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw entered the den as well. "What's happening?" he asked. (just to let you guys know, Gustpaw is the "Teacher's pet".) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan